Dream Big
by irire05
Summary: Miraba por la ventana de su lujoso apartamento con vistas al centro de Tokio mientras sostenía una copa de whiskey en su mano derecha. Se movió hacia el sofá mientras se acababa el último sorbo y dejando la copa sobre la mesita se pasó las manos por el pelo, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Como nunca antes en mucho tiempo.
1. Capítulo 1 El pasado siempre vuelve

**Hola! Llevaba tiempo desaparecida, sorry! He decidido editarlo porque ahora que lo que vuelto a leer como que está todo muy de seguido y sin pausa y no me gusta.**

 **Las actualizaciones pueden tardar pero os prometo que sí acabaré la historia. No me gusta leer fanfics a medias por lo que no haré lo mismo.**

 **Ranma no me pertenece pero sí esta historia y algun personaje.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Capítulo 1. El pasado siempre vuelve**

Eran poco más de las 11 de la noche y él miraba por la ventana de su lujoso apartamento con vistas al centro de Tokio mientras sostenía una copa de whiskey en su mano derecha. Se movió hacia el sofá mientras se acababa el último sorbo y dejando la copa sobre la mesita se pasó las manos por el pelo, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Como nunca antes en mucho tiempo.

A sus 30 años, había conseguido más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. De rasgos varoniles, alto, de espalda ancha, cuerpo tonificado y aun conservando su trenza, su firma e identidad, Ranma se había convertido en un hombre apuesto que tenía una brillante carrera por delante.

Fuerte, de mente brillante y seguro de sí mismo, no había nada que lo inquietara, o eso creía él hasta que recibió una llamada hacía pocas horas.

" _-Ranma._

 _-Viejo, ¿qué pasa?_

 _-Tengo algo importante que decirte-su padre suspiró al otro lado de la línea-ha vuelto, esta tarde, Soun me ha llamado para decírmelo. Y quiero que sepas, que no ha venido sola._

 _Ranma se quedó en silencio un momento, procesando la información que su padre acababa de darle._

 _-Está bien, gracias papá-simplemente dijo y colgó el teléfono."_

Suspiró derrotado, había hecho un gran esfuerzo por no acercarse por el dojo de los Tendo según colgó a su padre simplemente para verla desde lejos y al inútil que habría traído con ella. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no la veía, y la última vez que la vio las cosas no terminaron muy bien entre ellos y aunque él en esos 5 años había rehecho su vida no había dejado nunca, en cierta forma, de pensar en Akane Tendo.

Sabía que debía comportarse, a fin de cuentas llevaba negocios con Soun Tendo y se veían bastante a menudo, por lo que la vería bastante pronto.

Se levantó del sofá y se acercó suavemente la habitación donde dormía su esposa, la vio dormida boca arriba dejando ver la silueta de su barriga de embarazada, Ranma sonrió. Al menos en su mundo gris habría algo de luz una vez ese niño naciera.

* * *

Nabiki se desperezó mientras le daba un codazo a Kuno que dormía a pierna suelta junto a ella, y aunque el codazo fue en plena cara él ni se inmutó. Nabiki rodó los ojos, en cierta forma él había madurado mucho.

Se vistió rápidamente y bajó hacia la cocina, estaba hambrienta.

-No me lo puedo creer-susurró Nabiki para sí misma-¿qué estás haciendo exactamente?

-Bueno, como puedes ver, hago el desayuno.

-Creo que deberías alejarte de este espacio de la casa, sabes que no es tu fuerte.

-He mejorado mucho aunque no lo creas.

-Eso explica el por qué Suri sigue con vida.

Akane fulminó a su hermana con la mirada.

-Podrías ser más amable. Sabiendo que Kasumi no vive aquí ya y que llevo tiempo sin veros quería hacer algo especial.

-Buenos días-dijo Soun cantarinamente mientras entraba en la cocina, pero su cara cambió justo cuando vio quien estaba preparando el desayuno-Akane, cariño, debes de estar cansada del viaje y…

-¿Tú también?-suspiró Akane derrotada-está bien, prepararé el desayuno sólo para Suri y para mí. Y cuando comprobéis que ya no sirvo comida tóxica quizá me dejéis cocinar para vosotros. ¡ah! Perdonad, los entendidos en cocina.

-No decimos que fuera tóxica, simplemente no tenía sabor…-dijo Soun medio sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza.

-Lo que no logro entender es cómo habéis sobrevivido vosotros sin Kasumi por aquí-Akane terminó de servir el arroz en dos cuencos y se dirigió al comedor. Su padre y hermana la siguieron pasando por la entrada y cuando llamaron a la puerta Akane y Soun esperaron mientras Nabiki la abría.

-Buenos días, os traigo el desayuno-saludó Kasumi con una enorme sonrisa, su abultado vientre estaba algo escondido bajo una bandeja pulcramente envuelta. Akane fijó la vista en su hermana mediana y su padre.

-Sois increíbles-les espetó.

Poco después estaban todos sentados en la mesa desayunando, incluido Kuno el cuál había sido despertado por Nabiki usando el Gong de la casa.

-¿Haces esto cada día desde que te mudaste con Tofu?-preguntó Akane.

Kasumi asintió aun sonriendo mientras terminaba de servir.

-Sabes que ellos no se apañan solos, Tofu trabaja todo el día y yo tengo tiempo de sobra.

-No por mucho tiempo-aseguró Akane refiriéndose a su embarazo.

Desde que se marchó de Nerima, había mantenido contacto con su padre y sus hermanas, por lo tanto estaba al tanto de todo lo acontecido por allí.

-Mamá…buenos días-dijo una pequeña voz asomándose por la puerta. La pequeña contaba con 4 años, era menudita, cabello por los hombros y negro. Ojos castaños y facciones muy dulces.

-Buenos días Suri-dijo Soun. La pequeña sabía de ellos por lo que su madre le contaba y fotos, pero el verlos en persona era otra historia. Akane sabía que cuando se acostumbrara a ellos todo sería más llevadero. A fin de cuentas no llevaban en Nerima ni 24 horas.

-Ven cariño, tu desayuno está listo y tu tía Kasumi ha traído algo de comer también-dijo Akane, la pequeña se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan para hoy?-preguntó Kuno mirando a Nabiki.

-Iremos a recoger las invitaciones, los vestidos de dama de honor y la decoración para el altar-dijo Nabiki-después podrás irte con Ranma a pegaros en el dojo, total ¿hoy es miércoles verdad? Vuestro día libre.

Akane levantó la cabeza rápidamente.

-Esperad un momento…¿sois amigos?¿va a venir para acá?¿sabe que estoy aquí?

Soun se rió incómodamente.

-Es cierto que referente al tema Ranma no te hemos puesto muy al corriente, pero debido a que te marchaste por su culpa, supusimos que no querrías saber nada de él-dijo Nabiki mirando a su hermana como si no entendiera el porqué de la reacción de su hermana-de todas formas han pasado 5 años, tú rehaciste tú vida y él la suya, ¿por qué debería de importarte?

-No me importa-dijo Akane volviendo a mirar a su pequeña que había empezado a comer su desayuno.

-El caso es que Ranma hace negocios con nosotros-dijo Soun-por lo que pasará bastante por aquí, aunque no tenéis porque veros.

-No pienso esconderme, hasta donde yo sé esta es también mi casa.

-Por supuesto, sólo lo decía por si te sentías incómoda.

-Papá, como bien ha dicho Nabiki, ha pasado mucho tiempo y ambos hemos rehecho nuestras vidas, ¿por qué iba a importarme?

Kuno carraspeó, a lo cual todas las miradas se dirigieron a él.

-A tu pregunta, nosotros nos llevamos bien porque ya no hay razón por la cual llevarse mal.

Akane suspiró.

-Me alegro por vosotros.

En ese momento, se escucharon pasos y voces desde la entrada.

-Soun, Nabiki-llamó una voz masculina desde la entrada y Akane reconoció aquella voz.

Soun y Kuno se pusieron en pie y salieron del comedor.

-Buenos días-saludó Soun a Ranma y Shampoo-¿os importa si vamos al dojo directamente? Las chicas están poniéndose al día con sus cosas.

-No, claro-dijo Ranma.

Revisando los metros del dojo y el precio de los costes, los 3 hombres hablaban sobre una reforma en el dojo que les permitiera dar dos clases a la vez en vez de una, ya que la reputación del dojo crecía por momentos, necesitaban más espacio para albergar nuevos alumnos.

Shampoo permaneció sentada cerca de ellos, debido a su avanzado embarazo el estar de pie le provocaba un fuerte dolor de espalda. Ranma la miró de refilón, sabía que debería de haberse quedado en casa, pero de alguna forma se había enterado del regreso de Akane, de ahí que quisiera acompañarlo a casa de los Tendo cuando normalmente no lo hacía, aunque él se había hecho el tonto y aparentaba no saber nada referente a ese tema. Ranma volvió a la conversación con los hombres.

-Creo que funcionará. Y eso nos dará más clientes y más dinero-dijo Ranma cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno señores, tengo recados que hacer con mi futura señora, asique los dejo aquí, ¿volverás para entrenar esta noche Saotome?-dijo Kuno caminando de espaldas hacia la puerta.

-A eso precisamente venía yo, a sacarte de aquí-dijo Nabiki apareciendo por la puerta.

Ranma vio a Akane apareciendo junto a su hermana y notó como su garganta se secó de golpe.

-Hola-saludó ella mirándole fijamente.

-Hola Akane-consiguió decir Ranma sin moverse de su sitio-¿cuándo has vuelto?

-Ayer por la tarde-reparó en Shampoo entonces cuando la vio acercarse a Ranma y cogerle del brazo con una mano mientras la otra se la llevaba al vientre-Hola Shampoo, me alegro de que estéis juntos, se os ve felices.

-Gracias, lo somos-dijo Shampoo con un tono tajante en su voz.

-Bueno, nos veremos más tarde, Akane se viene para probarse su vestido también-dijo Nabiki.

-Papá, Suri se queda en casa, está con Kasumi ahora-dijo Akane lista para seguir a su hermana y cuñado por la puerta, echó una última mirada a Ranma y a Shampoo-enhorabuena por vuestro embarazo, me alegro de veros-añadió con una sonrisa, y antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera decir nada, Akane desapareció por la puerta y se dirigió al coche.


	2. Capítulo 2 Lidiando con el presente

**Capítulo 2. Lidiando con el presente.**

Akane no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que había sentido al ver a Ranma de nuevo, y no sólo eso, sino el haberle visto con Shampoo.

-Y van a tener un bebé-susurró.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Nabiki, sacándola de sus pensamientos-podrías hablar alto y claro y no murmurar como las viejas, entonces que, ¿te gusta?

Akane se miró a sí misma en el espejo, lucía un vestido largo de palabra de honor color morado oscuro, con bonitos bordados en la parte superior y una especie de cinturón del mismo color que ajustaba su cadera y definía sus curvas. La parte de abajo era lisa y le tapaba los pies.

-Con un recogido estarás preciosa-dijo una de las modistas.

-Opino igual-dijo Nabiki.

-Es-pec-ta-cu-lar-dijo Kuno.

Akane les sonrió.

-Pues aquí ya está todo decidido entonces-dijo-ahora me gustaría mirar algún vestido para Suri.

-Mira este-dijo Nabiki, enseñándole un vestidito blanco de gasa por abajo y bordada por arriba, de manga corta con la parte de la manga en gasa-cuando vine a por el mio lo ví en el escaparate y me encantó, pensé que no estaríais para mi boda, pero visto que sí, me encantaría que lo llevara.

-Oh Nabiki, es precioso, le encantará a ella también-dijo Akane cogiéndolo.

-Has sido muy valiente esta mañana cuando les has visto-dijo Nabiki de pronto, su hermana la miró sorprendida-sé que hay cosas que no quieres que nadie sepa y lo respeto, pero creo que te acabarán reconcomiendo por dentro-Nabiki echó suavemente hacia atrás el pelo de su hermana, pasándoselo por detrás de la oreja-solo digo que Kasumi y yo estamos para lo que nos necesites.

Akane suavizó su rostro, y bajando los brazos, aun cogiendo el vestido dijo.

-Lo sé.

* * *

-Sabías que había vuelto, por eso estabas nervioso-dijo Shampoo ya en el coche de camino al restaurante de su abuela.

-No, tú lo sabías, por eso quisiste acompañarme hoy aun cuando nunca lo haces-dijo Ranma mirando hacia la carretera.

-No quise decir nada delante de Soun, pero agradecería que dejaras de ir a casa de los Tendo a partir de ahora.

-Shampoo no voy hacer eso simplemente porque estés celosa, sabes que tengo asuntos con Soun y no pienso dejarlos porque Akane haya decido regresar.

-No debo estar nerviosa, no es bueno para el bebé.

-Pues no lo estés.

Shampoo le clavó la mirada a su esposo, el cual siguió mirando hacia delante como si nada.

-Creí que te preocupabas más por el bienestar de tu futuro hijo.

-Y lo hago-respondió Ranma tajantemente aprentado las manos en el volante-créeme que lo hago.

-Si tienes que ir que sea sólo al dojo y no dentro de la casa, Ranma, por favor-dijo Shampoo suavizando su tono y acariciando suavemente el brazo de su marido, el cuál suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, ella sonrió-gracias.

En pocos minutos llegaron al restaurante, Ranma bajó y rodeó el coche para ayudar a Shampoo a bajar. La acompañó hasta la puerta y levantando el brazo como señal de saludo a la bisabuela de Shampoo, se giró y volvió al coche. Shampoo lo vio alejarse y suspiró, Cologne se acercó hasta su bisnieta y la guió hasta una silla.

Shampoo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Shampoo, ¿No lo entiendes?, tú tienes algo con él que ella no-dijo la anciana-mientras mantengas eso, Ranma no podrá hacer nada.

La joven miró a su abuela mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.

-Podría descubrirlo.

-Tu deber es que nunca lo descubra, pase lo que pase. Ese es nuestro secreto.

* * *

-Así que es cierto que volvió, y, ¿cómo está?-preguntó Ukyo mientras andaba de acá para allá en la cocina preparando sus panes para los clientes.

Ranma terminó su copa de un trago.

-Bastante bien para ser honestos.

Ukyo le miró por un momento.

-Y tú, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien.

-¿Ah si?

-Claro.

-He oído que no ha vuelto sola.

-No sé exactamente con quién ha venido, pero nombró a una tal Suri, no quise preguntar a Soun porque para empezar, Shampoo estaba ahí y para seguir no quiero ser un cotilla y que parezca que me importa su vida en algo.

-Ya, porque no te importa.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces, ¿me puedes explicar que haces bebiendo a las 12 de la tarde un miércoles?

-Shampoo es la razón a la cual me estoy dando a la bebida.

Ukyo soltó una carcajada.

-El matrimonio no es cosa fácil.

-¡AL FIN!-gritó Ryoga haciendo su aparición por la puerta.

-Ya veo porque lo dices-dijo Ranma sonriendo, su amigo se medio arrastró hacia el taburete al lado del suyo con las ropas echas un verdadero desastre-y bien Ryoga, ¿qué lugares maravillosos has descubierto en esta apasionante aventura de 5 días?

-Si por favor, dinos donde te ha llevado el ir a comprar unos huevos y un poco de leche-dijo Ukyo frunciendo el ceño, Ranma soltó una carcajada.

-Por favor, no os riais, es un serio problema, mi sentido de la orientación no mejora, no importa que tome.

-No deberías de hacer caso a la vieja, esa sí perdió el norte hace mucho ya-dijo Ranma sirviéndose otra bebida, la cual Ukyo le arrebató-¡eh!

-No voy a permitirte beber esto a estas horas. Y si Ryoga, Ranma tiene razón, no hagas caso de lo que Cologne te diga.

-Creo que deberías ponerte collar y atarte una correa extensible, así al menos Ukyo te tendría junto a ella para dormir todas las noches-dijo Ranma , Ryoga fue a darle un puñetazo y él se apartó fácilmente.

-Me alegra que al menos mis penurias alejen las tuyas-dijo Ryoga.

Ranma suspiró.

-Al menos ya no nos convertimos Ryoga, eso es lo único bueno que conseguimos de esa momia. Por cierto, sé que vas a enterarte de todas formas pero prefiero ser yo quien te lo diga, Akane ha vuelto.

-¡De verdad!

-Sí, ¿y qué piensas hacer?-preguntó Ukyo mirando a Ryoga, el cual tragó saliva.

-Nada, ya sabes que yo te amo solo a ti.

-Y por cierto Ranma, ¿dónde dices que está Shampoo?-preguntó Ukyo.

-La dejé en el restaurante, quería hablar con la vieja.

-Me pregunto si tramaran algo esas dos, digas lo que digas Shampoo y Akane siempre fueron rivales.

 **Hasta aquí la edición, intentaré actualizar pronto el tercer capítulo.**


	3. Capítulo 3 Lo inesperado

Capítulo 3. Lo inesperado

-Abuela, ¿qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme en persona?-preguntó Shampoo dejando su vaso de agua sobre la mesa.

-Recibí un mensaje de Mousse-dijo su abuela sin andarse con rodeos desde la cocina-al parecer el duro entrenamiento que le ha mantenido lejos estos 7 meses y pico le han dado el valor y la fuerza necesaria para recuperarte de una manera u otra.

-Estúpido-murmuró Shampoo-no sabe que me casé con Ranma, ¿verdad?

-No estaba aquí cuando eso sucedió-dijo la anciana-cuando venga, si es que viene, se enterará de tu situación y no le quedará más remedio que aceptar lo que hay, le guste o no.

Shampoo se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina con su abuela, se colocó un delantal y se remangó para lavarse las manos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Bueno, es mediodía, vendrá gente que querrá comer y Ranma estará esta tarde ocupado entrenando con el idiota de Kuno, y no volverá a casa hasta tarde. No tengo nada mejor que hacer que ayudarte aquí.

-No creo que debieras, teniendo en cuenta tu avanzado embarazo.

-Solo finjo dolores y molestias frente a Ranma para que me haga caso, y además aún me quedan 6 semanas para dar a luz.

Cologne sonrió y volvió a sus quehaceres.

-No creo que sea una buena idea-insistió Ukyo cruzándose de brazos frente a la puerta de su restaurante.

-No te preocupes, le traeré de vuelta sano y salvo, es más, no le perderé de vista-dijo Ranma metiendo a Ryoga en el asiento del copiloto no muy delicadamente, el susodicho soltó una maldición-del coche al sitio, del sitio al coche y te lo dejo hasta metidito en la cama si quieres.

Ukyo se rió.

-Está bien, sólo espero que no lleguéis muy tarde, hace 5 días que no le veía.

-Lo prometo-aseguró Ranma, sentándose en el asiento del conductor y cerrando la puerta, le guiñó un ojo a Ukyo y arrancó.

-Ahora que estamos solos, ¿podrías explicarme el retorcido plan en el cual me quieres ver envuelto?-preguntó Ryoga.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Sólo quiero que vengas a entrenar con nosotros.

-Ranma, jamás me has invitado a entrenar con vosotros.

El joven de la coleta sonrió.

-Está bien, tan sólo quiero darte la oportunidad de que entres a casa de los Tendo para que saludes a Akane.

-Y que saque información. ¿Qué quieres averiguar exactamente?

-Lo que puedas, no soy quisquilloso.

-Ya.

Ranma estacionó enfrente de una pastelería.

-Quédate aquí mientras compro unos pasteles para que lleves con tu aburrida presencia-dijo saliendo del coche.

Ryoga suspiró, se dedicó a observar la calle mientras esperaba a su amigo hasta que la vio, al otro lado de la carretera, tan hermosa como la recordaba, iba sonriendo mientras hablaba con su hermana y un poco atrás caminaba Kuno cargando con bolsas, se volvió a ver cómo iba Ranma en la tienda, vio que le quedaba un rato antes de ser atendido y decidió salir del coche.

-¡Akane!-gritó desde el otro lado, la aludida y sus acompañantes le miraron y se detuvieron.

-¡Ryoga!-gritó Akane emocionada, y le abrazó para sorpresa de él-qué alegría verte, ¿cómo has estado?

-Igualmente, todo bien, bueno ya sabes, mi sentido de orientación sigue igual de mal-dijo riéndose.

-¿Qué hacías por aquí? ¿Te has perdido?-preguntó Akane.

-No, no, estoy con Ranma…-se detuvo-iré luego al dojo a entrenar con él y con Kuno.

-¿Y por qué querría él hacer eso?-preguntó Kuno acercándose-jamás te a…

-Tengo una idea mejor-interrumpió Nabiki-vamos ahora de camino a casa, ¿querríais venir a comer con nosotros?- Akane la miró sorprendida.

-Eh…

-¡Ryoga!-se escuchó un grito desde el otro lado de la carretera, Ranma miró hacia los lados de la calle-¿dónde se habrá metido el…?-se detuvo al descubrirle junto a las Tendo y a Kuno, suspiró-no podía esperar, no...-cerró la puerta del coche y cruzó hacia donde estaban todos.

-Mira con quién me encontré-dijo Ryoga, Ranma se contuvo las ganas de darle un tortazo.

-Le estaba diciendo a Ryoga que podríais venir a comer con nosotros y así ya estáis listos para iros a entrenar según acabemos-dijo Nabiki.

-Claro-dijo Ranma, quizá la idiotez de Ryoga no había sido tan mala.

-Perfecto, pues nos vemos en seguida-dijo Nabiki empezando a andar de camino a su coche, con Akane y Kuno siguiéndola.

-Sé que vas a recriminarme el salir a saludar, pero…-dijo Ryoga de camino al coche de Ranma.

-La verdad es que tú plan ha sido mejor.

Ranma y Ryoga fueron los primeros en llegar al dojo, y se dirigieron al jardín donde se encontraron con Soun y Genma jugando al Shõgi con rostros muy concentrados.

-¡Has hecho trampa!-gritó de pronto Soun tirando el tablero y todas las fichas al suelo-¡Saotome eres despreciable!

-En estos momentos es en los cuales echo de menos convertirme en panda-suspiró Genma, miró a su hijo y a Ryoga sentados de cara al jardín mientras Soun le seguía gritando-Ranma, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo, viejo.

-Sabes de sobra que soy un invitado de honor en esta casa.

-Igual que yo.

-Abuelo-dijo una pequeña voz, Soun dejó de gritar y los demás se giraron para ver de dónde procedía aquella voz-¿por qué gritas?

Genma, Ranma y Ryoga miraron a la niña atentamente.

-¿Cuándo dices que Kasumi dio a luz?-preguntó Ryoga a Ranma.

-No es hija de Kasumi-dijo Soun acercándose a la pequeña-os presento a mi primera nieta, Suri Tendo, hija de Akane.

-¡¿Cómooo?!-exclamaron Ranma y Ryoga a la vez.

-No volveré a ir de compras en por lo menos dos meses-dijo Kuno soltando las bolsas en la entrada.

-Justo a tiempo-dijo Kasumi apareciendo con su sonrisa en el salón-ya estamos todos, la comida está lista.

Todos tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa.

-Te dije que no había venido sola, no sé de qué te sorprendes-susurró Genma.

-Pensé que sería con un tío no con una niña-susurró Ranma de vuelta.

-¿Estáis bien?-preguntó Nabiki a padre e hijo.

Soun soltó una carcajada.

-Esto me ha recordado a los viejos tiempos, cuando padre e hijo nos daban el desayuno tirándose cosas y saliendo a pelear al jardín.

-Bueno, contadme, ¿Cómo os curasteis la maldición?-preguntó Akane, intentando sonar casual.

-Nos curamos hace relativamente poco, desde que Ranma y Shampoo se dieron el sí quiero-dijo Ryoga-esa bruja quiso atarle bien atado antes de soltar prenda.

-Bueno, se ató él solo, ¿no?-preguntó Akane.

-No exactamente-dijo Genma.

-Papá.

-¿Dónde está por cierto?

-¿Quién?-preguntó Ranma, mirándola fijamente.

-Tu mujer.

-En el Nekko-respondió el moreno sin más, apoyó el codo en la mesa y se echó un poco hacia adelante-tu niña es un encanto, no nos habías dicho que estuvieses casada.

-Porque no lo estoy-los demás se dedicaban a observar la escena que se presentaba ante ellos.

-¿Y el padre?

-Mi papá está en Nerima, por eso mamá y yo hemos venido-dijo la pequeña de pronto, y todos los allí presentes se quedaron mudos.


End file.
